channel_tibbfandomcom-20200214-history
Veggie Brother 2018
Veggie Brother 2018, also known as Veggie Brother Revolution, is the eighth series of the online reality TV show, Veggie Brother. This is the first series to be broadcast on TiBB Go!, after being on sister channel TiBB1 for the first 7 series of the show. It launched on 8 June 2018, premiered on 11 June 2018, and it will be the longest series at 217 days ending on 11 January 2019. It is the second series of the show to be produced in video format, as opposed to the text and picture article-esque format of previous series. It will also be the first series to be split into phases; with the first 8 weeks being reserved for Teens, the second 15 weeks for the Adults, and the last 8 weeks for the final 12 (6 adults and 6 teens), which will be called the "Dream Team". Production Auditions Veggie Brother picked the housemates by having them selected out of all civilians in the world. Presenters In May 2018, it was announced that Josiah Stuart would be returning as the host of Veggie Brother; whilst Nicky Pepper would host the Wednesday highlights shows, and the long-time spin-off show; VB Xtra After Show. Format changes For the eighth series of Veggie Brother, Vote to Save will be returning for the entire series; therefore halting Vote to Evict until further notice. The format for the series keeps nomination points but uses the 5-point version used in Big Brother Australia's final 3 seasons. Like the last series, penalty points were not only issued in rule breaks; they were also issued if a housemate was nominating incorrectly, and in addition to the £1,000,000 prize; the winner will also get a £250 gift certificate from show sponsor Veg Mobile, and a trip of a lifetime courtesy of Unendlich Ein Airlines. An additional prize of a photo spread and interview in Starweek Magazine was announced towards the end of the teen phase. It was announced towards the end of the teen phase that nomination points received against a housemate would crossover into the Dream Team phase. Production changes In addition to being on a new channel, Veggie Brother adopted a new editing style (very much akin to the editing style of old series of Big Brother Australia. The show also (due to the separation of the housemate phases) colour-coded the backgrounds of (and for the first two phases) the clothes in housemate photos (Orange-on-Black for Teens, Blue-on-Black for Adults, and Red-on-White with original clothes (for the Dream Team). Housemates Main article: List of Veggie Brother 2018 Housemates On Day 1, the Teen housemates entered the house; and on Day 57, the Adult housemates entered, whilst the Teen final 6 left the house until Week 21. Phase 1 - Teen Housemates Phase 2 - Adult Housemates Phase 3 - Dream Team Daily summary The main events in the Veggie Brother House are summarised in the table below. A typical week begins with nominations, followed by the shopping task, and ends with the eviction of a housemate during the Friday and/or Sunday episodes. Evictions, tasks, and other events for a particular week are noted. The diary of happenings in the house are listed in order of sequence. Tasks Teens Adults Power Challenges This series, the housemates in the final 3-4 weeks of the first 2 phases will complete challenges in order to guarantee their spot in the "Dream Team" phase of the game. Housemates who earn their spot in the "Dream Team" will not be able to nominate or be nominated. Alternately, the final Power Challenge for the first 2 phases will decide the final 3 nominees for either phase; whilst for the Dream Team phase, the Power Challenges will guarantee at least 3 of the final 12 housemates a spot in the finale. Teens Adults Dream Team Nominations table The first housemate in each box was nominated for either 4 or 3 points, and the second housemate was nominated for either 2 points or 1 point. Teen phase Adult phase Dream Team Points received Teen phase Adult phase Dream Team Notes * Due to passing an important part of the task, Blake and Silvía earned immunity for the week. They were able to each save 2 of the nominees. * Because of rule breaking, everyone except Blake and Silvía faced the public vote. * Week 4 had no eviction show, in which it was replaced with a live recap; in order to have the 6 teen finalists for Week 8. * Week 4's nominations had all housemate nominate 1 person for 5 points. * Week 5's eviction was held a day early due to commitments by the host. * Week 6's nominations were held before the Power Challenge, hence why Blake was still able to nominate or be nominated. Both the nominations and Power Challenge were held the same night as Week 5's eviction due to commitments by the host. * Week 6's eviction was held as a 2-part Power Challenge, due to positive feedback from the fans. * Nominations for Weeks 7 & 22 were held as a Power Challenge, due to there only being 4 housemates trying to get each batch's 4th spot in the Dream Team. * The 6 Teen Finalists left the house on Day 57 before the Adult housemates entered. The 6 Teen Finalists will not return until the 21st week. Reception Trivia *This is the first series where the show has been split into phases, which alternatively counts as 3 separate series (7th Teen Edition, 8th Adult/Civilian series, and 2nd special series). *This is the second series where housemates are evicted in a challenge format, after the double eviction and Sabrina's eviction in Veggie Brother: All-Stars. External links *Official site